


Zamknij oczy

by Maromira



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, ale nikt nie pisze po polsku, jednoosobowy polski fandom, miniatura, wewnętrzne przeżycia bohaterki, znaczy pewnie nie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maromira/pseuds/Maromira
Summary: Miniaturka. Myśli Karmy po rozmowie z Amy i Liamem. Czasowo zaraz po odcinku 2x09





	Zamknij oczy

Karma siedziała na łóżku, ze wzrokiem wbitym w ścianę. Przed chwilą trzasnęła drzwiami, oznajmiając całemu światu swoją wściekłość. Tyle że rodzice, których troskliwości i uwagi potrzebowała jak nigdy dotąd, siedzieli w salonie, rozmawiając z Zenem. Może, gdyby nie oznajmiła wczoraj rodzicom prawdy, mogłaby się dzisiaj wywinąć kłótnią z Amy i to ona, a nie jej brat, byłaby obiektem ich troski tego wieczoru. Może... Tylko, że wtedy Liam nie zwierzyłby się jej w myśl schematu prawda za prawdę.

_Liam..._

Spojrzała na komórkę. Osiem nieodebranych połączeń od Amy, Sześć od Liama. Tuzin smsów od obojga z nich. Bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z wiary w ukryte w smsach słowa, sięgnęła po telefon. Niemalże od razu tego żałując, przeczytała wszystkie po kolei, czując jak do jej oczu napływają łzy. _Proszę niech to nie będzie koniec. Proszę._

Cisnęła telefonem o ścianę, próbując wyładować na nim całą swą wściekłość, cały swój ból spowodowany Liamem i Amy.

_Liam... Amy..._

Na samą myśl o tym, co zrobili razem, chciało jej się wymiotować. Spojrzała na lustro, gdzie od zawsze wisiały zdjęcia jej i Amy. Nagle w przypływie gniewu, niezachwianej potrzebie destrukcji, zaczęła je zdzierać. Byleby nie oglądać _jej_. Osoby, z którą spędziła praktycznie całe życie, którą znała dłużej niż kogokolwiek innego. Dziewczyny, która z czasem stała się kimś więcej niż jej przyjaciółką, więcej niż siostrą, bratnią duszą. To Amy znała wszystkie jej sekrety, myśli, marzenia. To ona potrafiła dopowiadać za nią zdania, wiedząc dokładnie, co ona, Karma, ma na myśli, wreszcie to jej ufała jak nikomu innemu... do czasu.

_Amy..._

To ona zadała jej najbardziej dotkliwy cios. O ile, co z goryczą sobie teraz uświadamiała, Liamowi łatwiej przychodziło przypisywać winę i godzić się z tym, o tyle nawet nie przyszłoby jej do głowy obwiniać Amy. Amy... Amy po prostu nie mogłaby jej tego zrobić. Nie ona, nie jej, nie teraz.

_Kocham cię._

Wrzucała wszystko do pudła, pragnąc zamknąć, schować i zapomnieć. Zapomnieć o dzisiaj, o wczoraj. O wszystkim.

_Przespałem się z kimś._

Zdeptać, zniszczyć. Szarpała fotografię, drąc je na drobne kawałki, jakby to miało sprawić, że cały jej ból zniknie.

_Też cię kocham, Amy. Bardziej niż kogokolwiek na świecie, ale nie tak. Nie w ten sposób._

Jeśli zamknie oczy, wszystko wokół powinno zniknąć, prawda?


End file.
